wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Earl
Earl is an orange-colored friend of Wubbzy who lives in Wuzzleburg. He is best friends with Huggy and Buggy and loves to play at the park. His voice is low and moaning. Earl and Kooky both wear braces that look somewhat similar to the braces of Chester, the third tritagonist in the Nickelodeon television series The Fairly OddParents!. Description Earl's character is like a scaredy-cat/hypochondriac. According to Earl's appearance, he looks like a high school jock. He is usually not sure if he wants to go with his friends' plans. Earl acts as if he was a baby or a toddler, considering how he cries and is scared of mostly everything. It is revealed that Earl is scared in the episode Puddle Muddle, when he almost got run over by a taxi. On the inside, Earl is a nice guy (but he may need some courage). He is like a big teddy bear and consists of being a best friend of Buggy and Huggy. He is also friends with Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, and Daizy. Nevertheless, Earl is quite an optimist. When something happens to Earl unexpectedly, he normally makes a positive exclamation, and acts as if nothing bad ever happened to him, like in the episode What Would Wubbzy Do?, when jelly spilled all over him, he said "I love jelly!". Earl has never made a full appearance, so he is usually just a recurring/minor character, except in What a Card when Wubbzy and Daizy want to hang out with him. Earl isn't the brightest, either. In fact, he is actually slow witted. In the episode Run for Fun, Earl chooses to row a boat on land. When he gets to the Soupy Swamp, you would think he would row his boat across it; but he just picks up his boat and wades through the swamp on foot! Still, ever optimistic (and in the spirit of the Wuzzolympic Games), he says "This is fun!" while wading through the swamp. Also, to prove that he isn't that bright, he walked across the street once without looking both ways. He mostly hangs out with Buggy and Huggy. Looks Earl is mostly orange. He has a red patch of hair on top of his head (which possibly makes him a chicken-like creature) and two round feet. Earl's shirt is red with a 0 square in the middle. His teeth are white and buck, his braces are silver; he has black eyes, a square black nose, and freckles. He is large. Appearances Earl has appeared in many episodes of Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. His first appearance was in Widget's Wild Ride, ''and his last appearance was in Run for Fun. ''In only a few others, most notably What a Card, Earl is the main protagonist of the episode. Earl is often grouped in with Buggy and Huggy, meaning that none of the trio is more main than the other. Trivia *His braces are similar to Kooky. *In Latin America and the United Kingdom, he is called Muggy. *He loves honey. *In South Africa, Australia and New Zealand, he is called Puggy. *He goes to the same school as Wubbzy. *He loves advertising. *He loves Captain Wonderpants. *He loves rainbow cake. *He loves jelly. *He loves Footy Football. *He loves Touchdown Tiki. es:Muggy Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Orange characters Category:Minor Characters Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010